Black Hearts Pandora Butler
by Kuro Hearts VII
Summary: Black Butler characters meet up with the Pandora Organisation to help one another out.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel and Alois had been brought up to Earl Status, by Queen Victoria herself, after the loss of their parents. Ciel was the Queens watchdog and Alois was the one to clean up after certain cases around London.

Both of which were the head of their manor and both had a contract with a demon, who took the form as their butlers.

Oz on the other hand had become a duke and become the head of his manor. He'd escaped the Abyss after 10 years with a chain called Alice.

The Queen now thought it best to let the three of them to come together as one for the wellbeing of England. She sent out information to Ciel and Alois to have them meet up at the Rainsworth household.

Ciel and Alois sat at their desks. Well Alois was slumped over his all bored like.

Both butlers entered their master's study with a letter in hand.

"A letter has arrived master," Sebastian informed him, passing him the letter.

"I have a letter for you master," Claude informed Alois.

Ciel took the letter and read aloud, "I am to meet up at the Rainsworth household and to meet with an organisation called Pandora. She wants me to form an alliance with this group. Arrival time 3.00."

"Pandora Organisation?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yes have you heard of it?" Ciel asked hopeful.

"Yes I have heard of it and seen what they are capable of. I have been around England for a century."

"So what are they?"

"What I know is they are to stop people making illegal contracts with chains."

"Chains?"

"Yes supernatural beings from the Abyss."

"Is that another word for hell?"

Sebastian took out his pocket watch, "Not entirely. Well master I shall get your carriage ready. We should make it in good time."

"Yes do that."

"Read it, Claude," Alois said lazily.

"You've been invited to the Rainsworth household and there you will meet with the Pandora Organisation."

"Rainsworth household. Pandora Organisation?" Alois asked, sitting up in his chair.

"Yes master."

"Get me a carriage, Claude," He demanded and waved his butler away.

"Yes your highness."

Snake was waiting with the carriage ready. He held the door as Ciel and Sebastian got in, then closed it after them. Climbing up onto the driver's seat, he ushered the horses on, as he talked with Emily and Oscar. Sebastian and Ciel were talking together about Pandora.

Claude held the door for Alois and followed him in, closing the door behind him. Alois sat in silence as he looked out of the window.

Snake pulled up outside of the Rainsworth manor, followed by Trancy's carriage.

Ciel got out after Sebastian and the same with Claude and Alois, Snake following behind.

Reim was outside waiting for them, "Welcome," He greeted, "Now if you would follow me,"

He took them all inside to a room, where Lady Sharon was sipping her tea.

"Ah so you're the young Earls we were informed about," Sharon greeted, "Welcome I am Lady Sharon Rainsworth. You can call me Sharon."

"I am Ciel. Earl Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel responded, "This is Sebastian my butler and Snake my footman."

Sebastian and Snake took a bow.

"Alois, Earl Alois Trancy and my butler Claude," Claude also took a bow.

"Please take a seat, I'm just waiting for the others to arrive" She gestured, "Would you like some tea?"

"Is it earl grey?" Ciel asked as he sat down.

"Yes in fact it is. I was told you only prefer that tea. Help yourself to some cakes."

Alois joined them at the table and grabbed some buns and other treats, to go with his tea.

Sebastian, Snake and Claude stood close by.

"We have plenty of space, sit yourselves down," Sharon added to the three.

They sat down together and started talking, as their masters were. Snake was talking to his snakes. Sharon watched him it sort of reminded her of Break and Emily. All of a sudden there was a ruckus going on in the halls.

"STUPID RABBIT!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT, SEAWEED HEAD."

"GET OFF MY MASTER!"

"HE'S MY SERVANT!"

Sharon smiled. Ciel and Alois looked at each other, as Reim opened the door walking Oz in. Gil and Alice were still going at each other so he closed the door on them.

"Oz so glad you could make it," Sharon greeted, "These are the Earls we were informed of, this is Ciel, Alois and their servants."

They all greeted one another other, as Gil and Alice finally stopped their quarrel and entered the room.

"So shall we get down to it," Sharon started.

"We are the Pandora Organisation, we are trying to get to the Will of…" Reim was cut off, as Break made his appearance.

"I'm back, milady," Break informed her, full aware of the guests, with all eyes on him.

"BREAK!" Reim cried out in shock, "Why don't you ever use the door like a normal person."

He stood himself up from being under the table and sat on it.

He put his sleeved hand to his mouth as he said, "Ah milady has two more boys for herself."

Ciel reddened with embarrassment as did Sharon, but with added anger.

He then laughed as he laid down on the table, kicking his legs in the air.

"Two more little brats for her," Emily added and they both giggled together.

"Break!" Sharon glared.

He stopped laughing and sat himself up. Sharon pulled out her paper fan and hit her servant over the head not once but three times, knocking him off the table.

"I apologise for my servant's rudeness," Sharon told them, putting away her paper fan.

Break finally sat up and laughed, with everyone still eyeing him and thinking he was strange.

"Stupid clown," Alice muttered.

He then got up and sat back on the table, pulling out a lollipop, unwrapping it and eating it in no time. Reim carried on talking to them all to get their attention again instead of it being on Break.

Break picked off some of Ciel's cake and ate it, causing Ciel to push the plate away in disgust. Alois laughed, but Break stole his cake too, He then got yet another beating from Sharon.

He just laughed it off and went to sit with Gil by the window, pulling out yet more sweets in a box, offering Gil some hoping to take his mind off wanting a cigarette.

Reim just managed to explain to the Earls what they were about.

"So you all have these things called chains?" Alois asked at the end of it.

"Yes."

"So what are these chains, I mean what are they like?"

"You wanna see, you brat," Emily teased.

Break chuckled behind his sleeve again.

"Break," Gil warned as he held his lover close, looking over at Sharon.

"Come now Emily don't say such rude things," He warned the doll, as he popped yet another sweet into his mouth.

"We know you're the Queens watching dog and clean up," Sharon told them, "But it seems the Queen would like us to join forces."

"Yes I see," Ciel said lazily.

"You would be a great help to us, we could even get you a ch…" Reim was cut off yet again.

"I have no need of your chains," Ciel plainly told them.

"Oh!" Reims and Sharon said together, the other looking on as well.

"Well if that is what you want, will you still help us? We will do the same in return for you," Reims asked.

"Fine, seen as her majesty has sent me here to help you. Then I have no other choice."

"Thank you and how about you," He asked turning to Alois.

Alois waved him off, "Yeah alright. I have nothing better to do anyway."

"Brilliant now if you're staying for dinner, we shall have it ready momentarily," He told then left the room.

"MEAT!" Alice shouted out and ran out of the room.

"Damn rabbit," Gil muttered again, as he got up and headed out pulling a cigarette from his pocket. Break followed him out and pulled out another lollipop and sucked on it this time.

"Feel free to look around and freshen up before dinner," Sharon told them and she to then left.

Oz was chatting away about chains to Ciel and Alois. Snake got up and headed out to scout around and bumped into Break.

"Stupid man snake," Emily chuckled.

"Sorry – Says Emily," Snake replied.

"I said no such thing stupid snake man," Emily replied.

Break giggled.

"I'm Emily – Says Emily," Snake replied, Emily stuck her forked tongue out at the doll.

"Stupid snake man, I'm Emily," Emily continued.

"You talk through you snakes?" Break asked, looking snake up and down.

"Yes – Says Oscar."

"Stu….." Emily started again.

"You are strange," Break giggled as he walked off, leaving snake saddened and then added, "But I like you."

Snake's spirits rose. Sebastian and Claude set off to find a room for themselves, while their masters chatted.

Gil was still sat outside smoking his last cigarette, as Break come up behind him and embraced him in a hug.

The young masters had gone for their dinner, the rest were rounded up and taken to the dining room.

"What about your butlers?" Sharon asked.

"Don't mind them, they don't eat much," Ciel explained.

"Really?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah they'll eat later," Alois added.

And with that they all ate dinner together and chatted about the Organisation and such.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner Ciel thought it was time to head back to his own manor, Alois on the other hand was going to stay a little longer.

Sharon escorted them outside. Gil was sat on the front step smoking yet again. He moved as they came out.

"It was so lovely to meet you," Sharon said politely.

Break was stood by her side, not in his usual happy appearance. He was looking at the young lord and noticed how he had an eye patch covering his right eye and wondered if he too had his taken.

"Yes I look forward to our next meeting," Ciel replied.

Snake was holding the door of the carriage again for them. They both got in, Snake closed the door and headed up and drove the horses of the Rainsworth estate. Sharon waved them off.

"What's wrong Break?" Sharon asked, worried, "Are you thinking about how Ciel has a patch over his right eye."

Break nodded sadly, bringing up past memories of the time his was taken from him. For once Emily had nothing to say either.

"We shall find out about them sooner or later," She smiled confidently, "Now let us have some cake."

Break soon cheered up at the sound of cake and jumped on Gil, who was well aware of Breaks antics, they'd been together for over 5 years now.

Alice walked the halls a sad look on her face. She'd just avoided Sharon who'd gone back inside first.

"Stupid brat," She mumbled to herself.

"Are you jealous?" Gil asked as he too had just walked in, followed by Break who was munching on a lollipop again.

"Shut up seaweed head," She cried.

"Dumb rabbit," He replied and headed off with Break for some tea and cake with Sharon.

"I can't believe we have to work with those…" Ciel couldn't think of anything to call them.

"They are an unusual set," Sebastian smiled.

"Oh yes, I would like to know what is the one with the doll was he a demon?" Ciel asked.

"No. But he is considered a child of ill omen and his body does not show his true age."

"What do you mean?"

"His red eye's or should I say his red eye is a sign of ill omen with him being human, also his first chain was illegal and has taken its toll on his body and so was taken to the Abyss. He's been around for quite some years now. I cannot guess his actually age. I highly doubt he will live much longer, what with his current chain and the condition of his body."

"How is it that he's stayed that age for however long and you say he only has one eye?"

"It must have something to do with the chains, legal or illegal chains. Yes one has been torn out."

"How did you know about his eye?"

"All that happiness, is a shield he has to cover up the true pain he holds inside, you see master I pick up easily on humans."

"And the rest?"

"Now the young Duke's servant has aged so I would think he too is human, although he has the scent of the Abyss about him. Yet again I cannot determine his true age."

"Why does he call the dark haired girl "Rabbit"?"

"She is indeed a chain."

"To Oz?"

"Yes it would seem so."

Just then at that very moment Sebastian sensed danger, he grabbed hold of Ciel and was out of the carriage in a flash, grabbing hold of Snake too.

"Sebastian?"

He placed them both in a secure spot and watched as a creature of some sort came smashing its way through the trees followed by a man.

"Is that one of the illegal chains?" Ciel asked.

"Yes it is master," Sebastian replied, before running at the thing.

The chain that looked like a giant caterpillar with a hand that shot out missiles, a chain named a Grim. It slammed its hand right down where Sebastian had been. After a while of trying to catch the demon it decided to go for his young master and Snake.

Sebastian had his silverware with him. He throw a knife right into the things head, just before it could fire its missiles, that's when more came but these ones didn't have a contractor with them.

"Reluctant beings," Sebastian sighed, as he dodged a hedgehog and that what looked to be a giant scarecrow.

He hit one right between the eyes yet again just as help arrived.

Gilbert had his gun and was shooting them in the head. Break had his sword and was taking them down with ease, what with his experience with being a knight before. Sharon was using Equus to mow them down. Alois had ordered Claude to help out and he was using the same technique as Sebastian.

And not wanting to be left out of the action, Alice called upon Gil to let her power loose and so B-Rabbit was let loose also.

It was like when they killed one more appeared in their place. Everyone was running out of ammo, or strength to use chains and they had nowhere to run. There was only one option left, Break.

Break called forth his chain Mad Hatter, it appeared well above Break and opened its large eye to destroy the whole lot of chains that just kept coming.

After all were destroyed, the Hatter's job was done. Break coughed up blood, "Bloody Hell," He pained, as he coughed up yet more blood, "This always happens when I use my powers." He then collapsed unconscious.

"Break," Gil shouted, as he ran to his fallen blood covered lover.

Gil picked him up on his back, as Sebastian came over, "Allow me."

Sebastian picked Break up with ease, the same way he picked up his master. Claude came over with Alois in his arms, ready for the long trek back to the manor. The carriages had been lost in the battle.

Ciel and Snake ran over to them, "Sebastian." "Black."

"Everything's taken care of," He informed them.

"Shall we be heading back now?" Claude asked.

Gil picked up Sharon and carried her back.

They all headed back, with Oz and Ciel chatting away to each other up front, Snake not far behind them and then everyone else behind him.

"How is he?" Gil asked, as he walked beside Sebastian.

Sebastian looked down at the unconscious form in his arms, "He'll be well enough after a good rest."

Alice was still angrily mumbling by Gil's side, all the way back.

"Dumb rabbit," Gil cursed through gritted teeth.


End file.
